There have been all types of protective barriers (e.g., walls or fences), used throughout history. One area in particular in which protective barriers have been implemented is to protect humans and equipment from incoming gun fire. Unfortunately, current ballistic resistant fences are not cost effective and are difficult and expensive to install and implement.
It would therefore be desirable to have an effective ballistic barrier that is relatively easy and inexpensive to install and implement. The ballistic barrier should be designed to protect high dollar equipment and human lives within the barrier that could otherwise be harmed or killed by incoming bullets.